


Educational

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Baby!Dom!Noct, Bondage, Condoms, Dom!Libs, Dom/sub, Domme!Crowe, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Glaivebang, Improper use of magic, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Overstimulation, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Subspace, sub!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Crowe finds the Crown Prince in a kink club and decides to help him find a safer way to explore his desires.
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Nyx Ulric, Implied Noctis/Prompto - Relationship, Libertus Ostium/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Educational

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @zulu_victor and @tigernightcat for this lol also I’m posting this from bed so when I get up tomorrow I’ll edit the tags cause I’m sure I forgot something

Crowe was excited for their long overdue weekend off. She had plans and would skewer and roast anyone who ruined them. Satisfied with her outfit for the night, she headed out, long legs making quick work of the journey to her destination, a kink club in the seedier part of Insomnia. Despite the unfortunate location, the owners had an excellent reputation for quality tools and respecting the privacy of their clientele. Rounding the corner to the entrance, Crowe was met with the doorman arguing with someone. As she approached she realised it was over the kid’s ID. “Problem boys?” Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline when the kid looked her way and she realised why his ID wasn’t working. 

“Nothin’ I ain’t seen before, Raine,” the doorman said gruffly.

“It’s not a fake!” Prince Noctis insisted, though not as vehemently as before.

Crowe made a choice. She smiled at the doorman, linking arms with him. “I know him, he’s legal, he’s just worried about his privacy. Hey, I got you out of hot water with that bratty heiress last year, didn’t I? Consider this my favour getting cashed in, yeah?” She added when he seemed unsure.

“Fine, but it’s on you if he goes tits up.” He stepped aside, handing Noctis’ ID back.

“Thank you, Darius.” She blew him a kiss, as they passed.

“Sooo, what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?” Crowe asked, leading Noctis to the lounge where couches and tables were haphazardly surrounding a stage. Crowe had checked the roster on the club’s website before she left and had seen who would be performing. She decided if Noctis wanted to explore the scene, the couple slotted in would be a great primer for him.

Noctis fidgetted. ”Curiosity? I was making out with P-ah, someone and we got a little rough and it was really hot seeing the nail marks on hi-erm their hips.”

Crowe quirked an eyebrow, making a note to cash in on the betting pool the guys had set up on who the prince’s love interest was. “You and I have different definitions on the term ‘making out’. But first, if you’re going to frequent here, you need a nickname.”

Before Noctis could respond, they were approached by a waitress in a tiny dress. “Good evening, Mistress Raine, water for you and your friend? Or a soda?”

“Water, please.” Crowe handed her a few credits when she returned with glasses and a pitcher in hand. “Keep the change, darling.”

“They don’t do alcohol here?” Noctis asked, accepting a glass.

“The owners are very strict on consent. So thought of a name?”

“Night?” Noctis blushed when Crowe gave him a very unimpressed look. “What? Okay, okay, how about Rogue? A little more original than Raine!”

“Watch yourself, pup, I earned that name.”

“How? Cause of your abilities?...Oh.” Noctis went red when Crowe made a two finger movement.

She smirked and took a sip of her water before setting the glass down. “So, you think you’re a Domly Dom?”

“Uh, maybe? I tried the other thing -sub?- and I just lost interest,” Noctis said, doing a double take when he saw the minister of finance kneeling at some woman’s feet, who was definitely not his wife. 

Crowe followed his gaze, and gripped his chin and turned his face away. “Privacy is the second thing they’re serious about. What happens at the Chickatrice Hotel stays at the Chickatrice Hotel, got it?”

“Right.” Tension bled from his shoulders though, clearly relieved that if he got recognised that no one would say anything. “Um, so what’s happening there?” He nodded to the stage where a man dressed like his third grade teacher was setting things up.

“People who like to perform in front of an audience can sign up for the stage, this couple enjoy role playing and while their kinks are a little lighter than what I prefer, I figured it’ll give you a good idea of what the scene is like, maybe see what kind of dom you are.”

“Oh, uh, thanks Cr-erm, Raine, kind of glad I ran in to you, so to speak.”

“Likewise.”

They went quiet as the lights dimmed. The scene started out as a professor with a college student. Noctis wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at a pen the same way ever again with how the guy was playing with it with his tongue. The student was bratty with answering the professor’s questions and Noctis jumped in his seat when the professor grabbed the student by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly yanked him out of his seat to slam him face first into the desk.

“Do you know who my father is?!” The student yelped, although Crowe could easily hear how turned on he was already.

“Boy, I don’t care how much your Daddy pays for you tuition, you’re in my class, you follow my rules,” the professor growled, pausing for a moment before smirking. “Getting off on school property is a punishable offense. Maybe even expulsion, you perverted boy.”

“No, no, I need this class, please I’ll be good!”

“Prove it.”

Crowe watched Noctis as he reacted to the scene playing out before him. There was little doubt in her mind he liked the noises the sub made as he was spanked with a paddle before being made to service his dom. She mentally rescheduled her plans for the following night. It was one thing to know your kinks, but an entire other thing to implement them. And she had just the sub in mind who would have zero issues being used .

~~~~~

The next afternoon, Crowe approached Libertus and Nyx, who were both sunbathing nude on the roof of their shitty apartment. “I always did love the view up here,” she said, smirking when Libs sat up with an undignified squawk. “You two have plans tonight?”

“Maaaybe,” Nyx said, eyes still closed. “Why?”

“Le petit prince bumped into me last night and I need assistance training my new protégée,” She said, sprawling in a discarded patio chair.

That got Nyx’s attention. She smirked at him as he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Libertus, who rolled his eyes. She didn’t miss the way Nyx interweaved their fingers together. “I suppose we could help, as long as you got a room at the Hotel.”

“No, I was thinking of using the throne room,” Crowe quipped, getting up. “7pm, don’t be late.”

~~~~~

Knowing the Prince would feel awkward with the Hero of Insomnia kneeling at his feet, Crowe had him arrive thirty minutes after Libertus and Nyx arrived. Giving her time to gag and tie Nyx up and let Libertus tease him into a needy puddle.

Noctis entered the room, dropping his keycard when he saw Nyx kneeling in the middle of the room on a pillow, cock standing erect above his meaty thighs. 

“Close the door, Rogue,” Crowe barked.

Noctis hastily closed the door and fumbled picking up his keycard before pocketing it. “Um, hey.”

“Rogue, this is Ryperior and his submissive, Coeurl, they’ve agreed to help you explore your dominant side.”

“Right, hi, thank you,” Noctis said, eyes glued to Nyx. 

Amused, Crowe moved to block his view. “Before we play, we establish limits. Ryperior?”

“No toilet play, no rape play, no extreme humiliation, no visible marks. Condoms at all times. Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, red to stop the scene and if either of us says it, you stop, got it?” Libertus rumbled from where he was seated in a chair behind Nyx.

Noctis nodded. “Absolutely.” Crowe silently raised an eyebrow and he added, “Um, same limits, I guess?”

Crowe ruffled his hair. “Excellent, take your jacket off, I’m going to show you the finer points of flogging and caning today.”

Crowe was delighted in the way Noctis handled the cane, marking Nyx’s thighs up beautifully. He took her instruction seriously and just knew he was going to flourish under her tutelage. 

“Dun s’op,” Nyx moaned through the gag.

Noctis set the flogger on the bed and dropped to his knees behind Nyx, who had been moved so he was bent over the foot rest, giving Noctis plenty of real estate to play with. He slapped his ass, reveling in the hand print he left on the already marked skin. “I flogged you for ten minutes, do you always get this needy so quickly?”

“Yes,” Libertus sighed, smirking at Nyx, who tried to protest, only to be interrupted with another slap. 

“He can be a real handful at times, though,” Crowe added from her spot in the armchair, crossing one leg over the other, presenting her booted foot to Nyx. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Mis’ess.” Nyx panted against her foot, tongue peeking out from under the ball gag to lick up the drool he left. 

Noctis slapped him a few more times before gripping his cheeks and spreading them. His eyebrows rose when he saw a plug nestled inside him. He grabbed the base to teasingly tug at it only to let go in surprise when it suddenly vibrated. He looked to Libertus who held up a small remote. 

“What do you think, Raine, has my boy been a good practise dummy?” Libertus asked, shamelessly rubbing the bulge in his trousers lewdly.

Crowe tipped her head to the side, watching Nyx twitch as Noctis toyed with the plug while Libertus alternated the speeds. “I guess he’s earned the right to make his masters cum. Take the plug out, Rogue, and grab a strip of condoms from the bedside table.”

Libertus stood as Noctis carefully pulled the plug out, unsure of how long it had been in there (and long ago learned the hard way why excessive lube was important). He set the toy in a basin marked for used sex toys and retrieved some condoms, freezing when he saw Libertus naked. The man was very well proportioned. Six above. “How does that fit?!” He blurted out.

Nyx laughed, gag removed. “Wonderfully, sir.” He grinned back at Noctis, grin still in place when Libertus grabbed him by the hair.

“No one asked you.”

“To be fair, he wasn’t talking to anyone specifically, sir.” Noctis swore he heard Nyx laugh when he was backhanded across the face.

“Fucking brat, you’ll be keeping that cockring on,” Libertus growled. “Hands behind your back.” He grabbed a pair of leather cuffs off the bed and linked them together before roughly cuffing Nyx. He spanked Nyx hard, three slaps to each cheek before holding a hand out to Noctis. “Condom.”

Noctis quickly tore the package off a condom and handed it to Libertus, jumping when Crowe pressed up behind him. 

“Clothes off, pup,” she purred. “Next lesson is overstimulation.”

Noctis stripped down in record time. He kneeled with Crowe still at his back, eyes locked on the couple before them as Libertus rolled the condom on and pulled a packet of lube from his discarded jeans. He tore it open and dribbled it onto his cock, stroking himself a few times before looking at Noctis. “Stretching is important before anal sex, unless your partner is slutty like Coeurl here,” Libertus spanked Nyx with his clean hand, “Then I suggest investing in butt plugs.” Noctis’ eyes widened when Libertus grabbed Nyx by the hips and shoved his cock into him. Nyx cried out, leaning back into Libertus.

“Awe, look how much he wants to cum already,” Crowe cooed, pressing her naked chest into Noctis’ back to reach for Nyx’s twitching cock. Noctis dug his nails into Nyx’s abs and dragged them up to his nipple, clearly happy to play with whatever part of the glaive he could reach.

Crowe for her part wasn’t so nice and was happy to run an ice covered finger along the tip of his cock.

“Ch-Cheating!” Nyx squealed. Crowe and Libertus both laughed, Crowe not stopping her ministrations and Libertus happy to plow away.

“Good trick, better than kegels, I reckon,” Libertus panted, cracking his hand across Nyx’s thigh.

“I’ll suck you off, anything, just take this ring off, please!” Nyx begged.

“Still forming words,” Noctis mused, rubbing his cheek against Crowe’s, who was happy to nuzzle him back. “I’m not sure I want my cock anywhere near that filthy mouth of yours.” He sunk his teeth into Nyx’s shoulder, the hand that had been clawing at Nyx’s torso reaching up to cruelly twist a pierced nipple at the same time.

Nyx made a strangled noise and froze, his cock twitching in the air. Noctis noticed he’d stopped squirming and pulled his mouth away. “Did you just cum?!”

“Dry orgasm,” Libertus groaned, stilling.

“Awe, you managed to teach him after all,” Crowe praised. She tapped Noctis’ hip. “Grab a condom and get on the bed.”

“He’s okay for another round?” Noctis asked, earning an approving look from Crowe.

“Colour, Coeurl,” Libertus asked, pulling Nyx back against his chest.

“Green,” Nyx slurred, giving Libertus a sloppy kiss.

“He’s very good for round two,” Crowe confirmed as Libertus pushed Nyx back against the footstool and pulled his softening cock out. He gripped the base and stood up to take care of the condom.

Noctis stood and tore a condom off the strip he’d discarded, careful to pinch the tip before rolling it on. He got on the bed and maneuvered himself to the middle, kicking everything off so he wouldn’t end up with something jabbing him in the ribs. He watched Crowe grab a harness and pull it on, hooking a bumpy-looking dildo into it. She dug into Libertus’ pants for another packet of lube and waited for Libertus to help Nyx to his feet and guide him onto the bed, before coating her cock.

Nyx knee-walked over to Noctis until he was straddling his hips. Noctis held his cock in position so Nyx could sink down on him. Crowe didn’t spare a second to glue herself to Nyx’s back, making him rock up so she could position her cock against Nyx’s loosened hole. Noctis’ eyes widened when he felt her nudging against him. “Uh, I think you’re too b--”

“Nonsense, this size queen has taken bigger,” Libertus said proudly, picking something up from the floor. “But let’s be sure he’s not too loose for you, Rogue.”

Crowe could see Noctis lost focus on the conversation as her cock slipped in beside his, the bumps on the shaft providing both men with the most pleasurable sensation, if the sudden moaning was anything to go by. She looked over to see what Libertus was doing and grinned. He grabbed Nyx by his still-bound arms and leaned back to expose his chest.

*crack*

Nyx shouted in shock as Libertus expertly whipped him across the chest. 

Noctis made a garbled noise, knuckles going white as he gripped Nyx’s help. “Fuck, don’t do that, he’ll squeeze my dick off,” he wheezed out.

“Would this be nicer?” Crowe asked innocently, pressing a button on the harness. She moaned as it began vibrating and stimulating her erect clit. She kept her grip on his arms and began fucking into Nyx, Noctis weakly thrusting out of sync with her. 

She had to give the prince one thing, despite the noises he was making, he held out longer than she expected. It was when Crowe undid the cockring on Nyx and Libertus whipped him for a fourth and final time, did he finally let go and cum. Crowe quickly turned her vibrator off allowed Nyx to gently fall onto Noctis. Noctis gently rubbed his arms as she unhooked the cuffs, careful to slip out of Nyx first so Noctis’ condom wouldn’t slip off.

Noctis pulled out and rolled Nyx so they were on their sides, Libertus instantly there with a warm washcloth to wipe Nyx’s semen off them both.

“You dinnae cum,” Nyx slurred, when Crowe returned, fresh blankets in hand. “C’mere, ya gotta cum too.”

She shamelessly used magic to lift both men up so Libertus could strip the soiled cover off. She batted Nyx’s grabby hands away and curled up behind Noctis so Libertus could spoon Nyx. 

“Next time, lover boy, right now you’re too high to function,” Crowe said.

“Eh?” Noctis made a quisitive noise.

“Subspace, his body’s rushing with endorphins, s’why it’s important to cuddle your partner after a scene. Helps them slowly come back down to avoid subdrop,” Libertus explained, procuring a water bottle with a straw in it and offering it to Nyx, who happily drank away.

“Cuddles, water, and… mini donuts??” Noctis looked amused as Libertus fed Nyx.

“Oranges would be better but this brat insists on crap sugar,” Crowe said fondly, “Keeps his blood sugar from tanking unexpectedly. Don’t think he got that ass from warping.”

“Mean, you love my ass,” Nyx mumbled, pressing a kiss to Libertus’ knuckles. “Work is going to suck on Monday.”

Noctis patted his hip sympathetically. “I appreciate your sacrifice.”

Nyx grunted in response.

~~~~~

Titus Drautos’ temples throbbed as he read over the reports the medic had sent over. The self proclaimed Hero of Insomnia “overexerted” himself over the weekend fighting monsters beyond the Wall and it was recommended he take a few days off to recuperate. He read over the listed injuries and his bullshit metre went off the charts. He harshly tapped his comm and barked, “Lazarus, Altius my office, now.”

He didn’t have to wait long for them to appear before him, saluting. 

“You called, Captain?” Lazarus asked, eyes on the portrait of the Galahdian landscape behind Titus’ desk.

“Is there a particular reason Glaive Ulric is being excused from work today despite having the weekend off to relax?” He watched his glaives as Altius went a rare shade of pink and her jaw tightened with the effort not to laugh while Lazarus appeared confused. “Altius?”

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?” She requested. At Titus’ nod she said in her usual blunt way, “We were teaching the Prince the finer points of BDSM and using Ulric as practise.”

Lazarus broke rank to stare at her for a moment before quickly looking forward.

Titus scowled. “Back to your duties, Altius.”

“Yes, sir!”

“At ease, Lazarus,” Titus said when Altius left, closing the door behind her. He pulled a bottle rum out from behind a stack of books on the shelf and poured a glass for Luche, who gratefully accepted it, taking a seat at the desk. They both sat in silence, easily downing half the bottle between them to erase the mental image Altius gave them. It was a quiet day so Titus wasn’t opposed to his second in command getting blitzed before noon.

“I suppose Scientia will be sad to hear he won’t be teaching His Highness everything,” Titus muttered, earning a snort from Luche. 

“Not how I expected my Monday to go,” Luche said, “Honestly would rather deal with sudden deployment than to hear about Ulric’s extra curricular activities ever again.”

“I share a similar sentiment,” Titus agreed, pouring another, offering the bottle to Lazarus, who accepted it to refill his glass. “For all his posturing, I’m hardly surprised though.”

“Eh?”

“That Ulric is a bottom.”

Luche groaned, forgoing his glass to just down the bottle. “I lived 31 years never knowing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end scene was initially the beginning lmao then I was “encouraged” to write the smut. Thank you for reading!


End file.
